Un futur pour les Uchiha
by Aka.na.Sasori
Summary: La guerre est finie. Sasuke va être jugé. Son ex-camarade vient de le soigner, "Remercie-moi quand l'avenir des Uchiha sera garanti." lui dit-elle. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que signifiait ce remerciement, mais chose qui est sûre est que les Uchiha n'ont ni futur ni avenir, même si on le graciera de la mort. M pour des raisons claires mais surtout pour le côté ténébreux.
1. Chapitre 1 : Un indice

Je vous salue ! Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écris de fanfic ! J'ai commencé celle-ci en anglais, avec ce même-compte, et j'ai estimé après que ça mérite une version française, donc pourquoi pas ! J'aimerais recevoir quelques critiques, que ça soit des avis sur le style ou la langue mais surtout sur la voie qu'entreprend cette histoire et cette vision du monde de Naruto.

Sinon, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Un signe**

* * *

La troisième grande guerre ninja est terminée. Sakura a évité une hémorragie à Naruto et Sasuke à temps. Avant d'avoir quitté le champ de bataille, après que chaque nation s'est séparée à l'intersection en allant chacune dans sa voie, les Kages se sont réunis pour arranger un petit grand problème : Uchiha Sasuke.

Kakashi l'a gracié de la mort, pour le moment. On a décidé qu'il aura son chakra et ses yeux scellés, qu'il sera emmené à Konoha jusqu'à ce qu'on décide à tête reposée de son sort.

* * *

Sur leur parcours de retour, les ninjas de Konoha se font une pause dès qu'ils eurent pénétré le Pays du Feu. Naruto fait appel à Sakura pour une aide médicale. Son bras amputé lui faisait si mal qu'il en grimaçait.

Alors qu'elle reconsultait son bras, elle se demanda si Sasuke souffrait tout autant. Elle ne pouvait par contre ni vérifier son visage à lui, ni son bras il était totalement scellé avec un manteau noir et un masque tous plein de sceaux.

« Kakashi-sensei » appela Sakura, attendant l'Hokage de l'envisager avec de continuer « le bras de Naruto est en très mauvais état, il en souffre. Je crois avoir calmé ses douleurs pour maintenant. » Kakashi jeta un coup d'œil vers Naruto, il avait l'air calmé. « Puisqu'ils ont eu les mêmes blessures presque, je crois que Sasuke-kun souffre tout autant. Mais hélas, il n'a ni émit un mot ni bougé de sa place. » Kakashi jette un coup d'œil de l'autre côté, vers l'homme scellé encadré d'une forte escorte et lui répondit : « Peut-être qu'il n'en souffre pas autant. Détends-toi et ne t'en prends pas trop la tête. » avec un sourire des yeux en l'invitant à s'asseoir tout près de lui.

Sur le point de protester, Sakura connaissait Kakashi assez pour l'obéir en cette situation, elle se calma donc et s'assit. Kakashi pouvait très bien deviner que Sasuke était en douleur et avait besoin d'assistance médicale, mais ils ne devaient pas être naïves tout ce monde militaire de Konoha regardait Sasuke avec perplexité durant tout le voyage : nul ne le voulait.

« Tu vois tous ces gens autour de nous ? » demanda Kakashi à très basse voix, évitant de voir vers Sasuke, gardant son expression de marbe. « Oui » lui répondit son élève qui ne pouvait qu'avoir une expression d'inquiétude en regardant vers son professeur. « Essayons d'équilibrer les choses le plus doucement possible vu sa délicatesse. Ils veulent juger Sasuke. Il n'a pas atteint le village d'aucun mal directe, mais il a tué Danzou, qui fut au titre de gouverneur temporaire de Konoha. Il s'est même pris au conseil des Grandes Nations Ninjas. Sa participation à la guerre fut héroïque, précieuse et sans pareil, oui, mais beaucoup le craignent encore. Et puis, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui est prêt à pardonner ses précédents actes, Sakura. » Kakashi disait cela en balayant du regard ce qui les environnait, cherchant quiconque fixant l'Uchiha d'un mauvais regard.

Envisageant Sakura, il trouva une profonde tristesse sur son visage qui était orienté vers l'homme détesté avant de lui ajouter d'autres mots qui pourraient la raisonner : « Regardes tes camarades autour de toi, » la jeune fille obéit et vit le bonheur dans leurs expressions. Tout le monde avait l'air heureux de voir un lendemain de paix après la guerre. Une paix assurée pour quelques décennies. Mais hélas, n'y avait-il personne à ressentir un minimum de malaise ou de pitié pour Sasuke ? Pour le sacrifice de son frère et de sa famille ? De son clan ? Elle voulait tellement lui parler, lui demander s'il avait besoin de quoique ce soit. « Mis à part toi et Naruto, je ne pense pas qu'il soit vraiment le bienvenue par ici. Il se peut même que le conseil de Konoha et celui des Grandes Nations Ninja décident de l'exiler très loin, mais je te promets de faire de mon mieux pour le garder parmi nous. Mais d'ici là, on a besoin de prétendre une indifférence. » Serrant sa mâchoire un moment, Sakura ne put garder sa colère : « Ce que nous, l'équipe 7, avons fait… N'a été fait par personne d'autre ! Cette guerre aurait été perdue sans nous et sans les sacrifices de nos bien-aimés ! ». Elle perdit une larme. « Sakura, s'il-te-plaît, sois patiente » était tout ce qu'a trouvé Kakashi à dire pour la réconforter.

* * *

Arrivés à Konoha, tout le monde s'est dispersé. Plusieurs personnes se dirigèrent vers leurs maisons, les campements. Les grièvement blessés se voyaient en direction de l'hôpital, alors que les têtes de Konoha et leur environnement proche se regroupaient près de l'entrée.

L'Hokage applaudit pour avoir l'attention de tout le monde avant de clamer « Félicitations tout le monde pour la fin de la guerre ! Parmi nous, plusieurs perdirent des êtres-chers et nous auront pas mal de funérailles privés, communs et nationaux dans les jours à venir. Une fois ce deuil dépassé, nous allons nous rebâtir à nouveau et garantirons que leurs sacrifices n'ont pas été en vain ! » tout le monde presque acquiesça, mis à part ceux qui sombraient déjà dans le deuil. « Reposez-vous pour le moment, vous le méritez. La cellule judiciaire cependant est appelée à convoquer une équipe remplaçante du village sur le champ. » - il ajouta, faisant signe vers Sasuke.

Dispersés. Kakashi resta sur place avec Naruto, Sakura et Shikamaru. « Kakashi-sensei, le Mangekyou vous a quand même épuisé, vous avez besoin de repos et de soins. » lui dit Shikamaru. « Je n'en doute pas, mais attendons l'équipe remplaçante, je dois m'assurer que personne du département de sécurité ne porte atteinte à Sasuke d'une quelconque manière.

Shikamaru balança ses yeux vers Sasuke. « J'imagine qu'ils lui tiennent rancune pour Danzou puisque plusieurs ont été sous son commandement pour une très longue période. Les détails d'affaires politiques comme le massacre des Uchiha ou à quel point Danzou y était de mèche leur sont sûrement inconnus, » dit-il à Kakashi avant de se tourner vers Naruto et finir « Kakashi-sensei, vous avez raison là-dessus, mieux vaut les avertir d'une quelconque désobéissance ».

L'équipe remplaçante, composée de 6 ANBU, arriva. Kakashi leur parla et gesticulant vers Sasuke. Il avait l'air très sérieux aux yeux de Naruto et Sakura qui se demandaient si Sasuke ne courrait aucun danger. L'équipe prit Sasuke les laissant inquiets.

« Bon ! » dit Kakashi en souriant des yeux. « Il ira bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. » Ils lui acquiescèrent avec un sourire forcé. « J'imagine qu'on va visiter l'hôpital maintenant, hein Naruto ? » Le blond vérifia son bras avec une grimace « Eh ben… ! J'imagine, oui ! » répondit Naruto en cherchant une réaction chez Sakura qui avait la tête ailleurs et l'affirma par son dire : « Oui… Et, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun a besoin d'être diagnostiqué aussi… ! »

Mettant sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto, il lui dit le plus gentiment possible « J'ai _peut-être_ donné des instructions de faire de toi son médecin. Garde un œil sur lui, » le visage de Sakura s'illumina, « et ne te fais pas avoir ! Jusqu'à ce que son jugement soit claire, il n'est pas à croire, compris ? » « Oui ! » « Bien alors, prends soin de lui. »

* * *

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était écouter, et pas si fort, son ouïe était affaibli à cause des sceaux. Il avait pu imaginer qu'on l'a fait parcourir un long couloir étroit, puis fit entrer dans une cellule pas si petite mais assez suffocante. Il était emprisonné.

Il a commis pas mal d'idioties, et sa force a été témoignée dangereuse. Ce fut très normal de l'emprisonner et de le sceller ainsi d'ici à ce qu'on le juge pour ses _crimes_.

Depuis une demi-heure, son champ auditif était vide. Le silence. Le silence est une torture pour le système cérébrale. Mais voilà que le malaise du silence se dissipait par le bruit de pas qui approchaient dans le couloir. Il pouvait bien deviner à qui appartenait cette marche.

Le porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit et se ferma. « Sasuke-kun ? » il trouvait la prononciation de son nom de cette façon assez ennuyante. Ca le mettait en contact avec les souvenirs de ses maints actes idiots, ses bêtises d'aveuglement. Le ton de la prononciation était interrogatif. Ca interrogeait quoi ? Il n'avait pas saisit la question, il ne savait donc pas quoi répondre.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » - une autre question. Mais il avait une réponse pour celle-ci : « Je ne sais pas. »

Il l'entendit soupirer. Ses pas annonçait qu'elle s'approchait, son tempérament était assez froid pour ne pas réagir, mais il sentait ses muscles se raidir pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Se sentait-il en danger ? L'équipe qui l'avait amené ici était clairement plus dangereuse que Sakura, ces gens le haïssaient même, comme n'importe quel ennemi.

Sakura avait mis sa main sur sa poitrine à lui. Il s'est demandé à cet instant si le haut conseil de Konoha ne l'avait pas envoyé _elle_ pour mettre fin à ses jours. Absurde. Y'a pas moyen qu'ils fassent quelque chose de si horrible à Sakura. Mais bon, il se demanda encore si ce serait réellement horrible pour elle, si elle lui pardonnerait. Il avait demandé pardon à la Vallée de la Fin alors qu'il allait presque mourir à côté de Naruto si ce n'était pas elle qui avait intervenu, mais tout ce qu'il eut à ce moment n'était qu'un '_tais-toi_' qui n'avait rien d'un '_je te pardonne_'.

Scratch. Le sceau sur sa poitrine a été enlevé. Elle le déchaînait. Mais après tout, le sceau sur son visage était toujours là, sur ses yeux. « Kakashi-sensei me fait confiance, et je te fais confiance, laisse-moi donc soigner tes blessures et reste calme. » Rester calmer ? Ne l'était-il pas déjà assez ?

Il émit un lourd gémissement lorsqu'elle prit en main son bras. « Désolée ! Je ne pensais pas que ça te faisait si mal ! T'as pas l'air d'en souffrir autant… » Quel air pouvait-elle voir alors que ses yeux étaient bandés ? Parle-t-elle de sa bouche ?

Sakura s'occupa de ses blessures en silence. Une fois fini, elle le lui annonça, s'excusa de remettre le sceau en place et le remit. Elle se retira en silence et avançant vers la porte mais s'arrêta pour lui dire « Je devrai sûrement te consulter à nouveau dans deux jours. Je vais aussi voir si on pourra te faire une prothèse. » Sa voix était lente et triste. S'attendait-elle à quelque chose de sa part ? Sûrement. Il ne savait quoi répondre et lui dit donc un simple « Merci » suivit d'un « je m'excuse. »

« Remercie-moi quand l'avenir des Uchiha sera garanti. »

Ainsi, elle quitta. Il essaya d'analyser ses mots. Voulait-elle dire '_Je n'ai pas besoin de ton merci_' ? ou était-ce un '_avec plaisir_' ? Garantir l'avenir des Uchiha pouvait signifier plusieurs choses : la plus estimée serait le fait qu'il soit gracié de la mort, et que la descendance des Uchiha s'achève avec lui. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec elle, et ce n'est pas comme si qu'elle pouvait faire quoi que ce soit. Voulait-elle dire quelque chose comme 'avoir des descendants Uchiha' ? Et dans ce cas-là, il était encore plus perplexe au sens du '_merci_'. En tout cas, il pouvait imaginer que futur et avenir rimaient avec descendance et donc… enfants. Le problème avec lui, c'est que les Uchiha n'ont plus aucun futur, même si on le gracie de la mort…

* * *

"信じていたい明日 | J'aimerais croire en un avenir  
君を求めているこの心臓は暴走 | Te cherchant, mon cœur bat follement  
今は無き君を回想 | Mon présent reflète un toi qui n'es pas là  
信じていたい愛 | J'aimerais croire en l'amour  
それを求めているこの感情は激動 | Le cherchant, ses sentiments me sont un choque terrible  
同情、今日無き明日へ | Je sympathie, pour un futur dénué de ce présent

SCREW - Self-Injurious

* * *

_**Prochain chapitre : Fiançailles**_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Fiançailles

**Chapitre 2 : Fiançailles**

* * *

Un an déjà est passé depuis que Sasuke a fait sa promesse à Sakura au portail de Konoha, en présence de Kakashi. Ils n'ont pas vraiment parlé depuis son « retour » à Konoha vu qu'il était prisonnier durant toute cette période. On a privé Sakura de le voir depuis que son état de santé s'était stabilisé elle ne l'avait visité que deux fois et lui avait à peine parlé en sa seconde visite. Elle a reçu un appel de Kakashi à la dernière minute. Sasuke s'apprêtait à partir. Elle avait tant à discuter avec lui.

Après son départ, plusieurs choses se sont produites. La plus importante était l'engagement de Naruto, quoique verbal pour l'instant, il voulait fêter ses fiançailles avec ses amis. Et d'après Kakashi, Sasuke y assistera.

* * *

Le soleil se couchait quand Ino était passée par la maison de Sakura la prévenant qu'elle ne va pas l'attendre pour aller, elle va avec son petit-ami Sai.

Face à son miroir, arrangeant ses cheveux, mettant une boucle d'oreille, la jeune Haruno se demandait s'il n'était plus trop tard pour elle pour avoir un petit-ami. Tous ses amis étaient en couple. Elle est sûrement la dernière à ne pas s'être mise en couple. Ah, y'a Sasuke aussi qui est _supposé_ être célibataire, mais qui sait ! Il est peut-être en couple ou dans une relation affective du genre avec quelqu'un de lointain… Peut-être un adepte d'Orochimaru, ou encore cette jeune femme aux cheveux rouges, Karin…

L'idée effaça son sourire. Elle ne pouvait plus regardait cette image réfléchie sur le miroir, elle n'osait plus se regarder droit dans les yeux.

Pensant en son propos et de Sasuke, elle s'est dite que peut-être « les deux » sont les derniers de leur génération à se mettre ensemble. Ou peut-être pas. Peut-être c'est uniquement elle la dernière. Fixant ses mains tremblantes à travers la glace, elle tentait de se trouver une réponse à sa lourde question : qu'a-t-elle fait d'elle-même ? Du bien et du mal. Etait-elle faible ? Ces mains ont combattu de puissants ennemis, sauvé de précieuses vies, hélas qu'ont-elles fait de bien pour elle ? Elles étaient incapables de la rendre heureuse.

Le son d'une vaisselle brisée à l'étage inférieur la ramena à la réalité. Quelqu'un a brisé quelque chose en-bas. Remarquant l'assombrissement du ciel et l'absence du soleil ou de ses rayons, maintenant qu'il fait nuit, Sakura quitta sa chambre.

* * *

Au champ d'entraînement. Le site où son équipe s'est formée. Que de beaux souvenirs.

La fête organisée par Naruto et Hinata ne comptait que leurs amis proches, au-delà de leurs professeurs et Sai et quelques autres personnes pas si étrangères ici présents, ils se connaissaient donc tous depuis les jours à l'Académie des Ninjas. Tout le monde était là, sauf le regretté Neji et l'absent Sasuke, qui était censé être là cette nuit. Ino salua Sakura mais l'abandonna juste après, c'est avec Sai qu'elle va passer son temps.

Autour d'elle, il n'y avait que des amis, elle les connait tous, mais en même temps, elle se sentait étrangère et la raison était clair il n'y avait autour d'elle que des couples. Elle se sentait seule. Et maintenant que le dîner était fini, elle perdit tout espoir de voir Sasuke.

Sasuke. Pensant à lui fit remonter à la surface son questionnement récent : et s'il était déjà en couple ? Serait-ce possible ? Et bien, il le peut sûrement, il le pouvait et le serait. Non. Serait-il… ? Elle doit être plus douce avec son pauvre cœur et arrêter de lui offrir de grandes espérances. Elle devrait arrêter de penser à Sasuke, il n'était plus en danger, il n'est plus en quête de vengeance ni un terroriste pour Konoha ou autre nation. Sakura n'avait plus aucune raison de penser à lui sans arrêt. Il a mûrit, c'est un adulte dorénavant, et sait comment mener sa vie. S'il avait des sentiments pour elle, s'il l'a voulait dans sa vie il l'aurait réclamée.

Les yeux de la jeune fille était concentrés, en son inconscience, sur le bonheur qu'elle percevait sur les visages de ses amis. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de remarquer sa présence même, ou sa solitude. Les enviait-elle ? Pas du tout. Elle questionnait cependant le masochisme de son cœur. Pourquoi devrait-elle souffrir ainsi pour lui pendant tout ce temps alors qu'il s'en moque royalement ? Il n'a pas à retourner ses sentiments, c'est vrai, mais…

Une froide larme échappa à l'œil droit de la Haruno. Elle ne pleurait pas. Ce genre de larmes n'étaient pas des larmes de pleur. Simplement une larme de sa raison. Elle se raisonnait elle-même en froidissant son sang traversant son cœur tout autant que cette larme. Son cœur devrait se refroidir envers l'Uchiha. Tout ceci était injuste. Elle doit dépasser ce stade.

« Pourquoi ne rejoins-tu pas tes amis et profites-tu de la fête au lieu de t'installer seule ici ? » - dit une calme froide voix derrière Sakura.

Son cœur se refroidissait mais venait de sursauter et de lui peiner la poitrine. Elle le senti brisé. Après tout, on ne doit jamais verser une eau chaude dans un verre glacé. Il en brisera. Apparemment.

Sakura soupira calmement, pencha sa tête fixant le verre dans ses mains du regard, essayant de capter quoique ce soit dans le mini champ de vision offrit par la réflexion de la lumière sur la surface de la boisson. Cachant en même temps une autre larme.

« Je ne voudrais pas déranger un quelconque couple, et surtout en moment de bonheur, c'est tout. » répondit-elle, élevant ainsi sa tête au ciel.

L'homme derrière elle avança pour s'arrêter à un ou deux pas à côté d'elle, fixant le monde autour des yeux pour affirmer : « Et bien… Il parait que tout le monde s'apprête à s'engager par ici, pas juste Naruto. »

La femme aux cheveux roses acquiesça, fredonnant, rendant son regard sur son verre. Elle ne voulait pas le voir. Elle n'a pas réellement de bonne raison pour cela. Sasuke la regarda par-delà son épaule, remarquant qu'elle doit avoir un problème quelques parts. Sakura était une personne _joyeuse_, surtout en sa présence. Elle ne serait pas si triste alors qu'elle vient de le croiser à nouveau, après si longtemps.

« Comment vas-tu ? – Sakura ? »

Les yeux à la couleur des feuilles s'élevèrent à ceux noirs et violets. Il la regardait déjà.

Pour quelques minutes, elle se sentie absorbée dans ses yeux, y cherchant une réponse muette à ses questions. Elle ne sentait pas le temps passer. De l'autre côté, Sasuke la fixait aussi, émettant l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage.

« SASUKE ! » cria le futur Hokage.

L'Uchiha se retourna doucement à sa droite, effaçant Sakura de son champ de vision petit à petit, pour envisager son ami.

« Salut ! » dit Sasuke. « Mes félicitations. » ajouta-t-il tendant son bras droit, son seul bras, à Naruto lui offrant une rose. Ce dernier eu des yeux ronds en voyant la fleur, il les leva vers Sasuke, les redescendit vers la rose puis regard Sakura et rendit encore ses yeux sur la rose. '_Est-ce un genjutsu ?_'

« Est-ce pour _moi _? » demanda le blond. « Oui » répondit le questionné, terminant sa phrase cette fois-ci « Félicitations pour votre fiançailles. » Colorant ainsi les joues de Naruto en rouge. Sakura en rit discrètement à côté de Sasuke qui acquiesça en souriant à son ami qui prit la fleur.

« Bon ben Sasuke… Félicitations à vous aussi ! » fit Naruto en souriant à plein dents.

« Pardon ? » demanda celui aux cheveux noirs, clignant les yeux. « Félicitations pour quelle occasion ? »

« Bof… ! » il répondit, se retirant doucement vers la foule en marche arrière avant d'ajouter : « Vous êtes enfin ensemble vous deux ! Aller à plus ! »

Un lourd silence s'installa entre Sakura et Sasuke. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient en train de _parler_ avant, mais, quand même, l'air était devenu lourd maintenant. La jeune femme ne se sentait pas à l'aise non plus pour lui parler, de peur qu'il ne prenne son initiative pour un _lui courir derrière_.

« Bon-jouuur ! » fit l'actuel Hokage derrière eux.

* * *

Le jeune homme souhait avec un peu de temps seul avec Sakura ce soir, et commençait à se s'ennuyer à toute ces personnes qui les interrompait l'une après l'autre. Naruto, Kakashi, puis Shikamaru, et pas que, Ino et son petit-ami… Tout un monde ! Peut-être qu'ils pensent tous comme Naruto qu'ils sont en couple.

Une fois que toutes ces personnes les laissèrent en paix, Sasuke sut qu'il doit profiter de ce temps de paix. Il a quelque chose à lui dire mais n'a aucune idée comment. Cherchant les bons mots à formuler, Sasuke sentit qu'il allait s'exploser lorsqu'il vit la jeune version de Gai foncer vers eux… Sérieusement ! Il n'avait que si peu de chances…

* * *

Enfin.

Lee avait présentait sa petite-amie et exprima à quel point il était heureux. Il avait l'air de ne plus éprouver les mêmes sentiments qu'il avait avant envers Sakura. Il n'avait pas tardé, pour le bonheur de Sasuke.

Sakura se demandait à un moment si tout ce monde était venu lui parler à elle ou à Sasuke. Peut-être venu parler au couple qu'ils formaient à leurs yeux, plutôt.

Le jeune Uchiha marchait dans les bois, s'éloignant du lieu de la cérémonie, loin du regard des gens et de leur vacarme. La jeune Haruno le suivait, par d'elle-même, mais parce qu'il lui avait demandé cela. Elle se demandait déjà pourquoi.

Derrière lui, elle s'est rendu compte qu'eux d'eux avaient grandis, et bien loin l'un de l'autre. Il était plus grand qu'elle, ses épaules étaient plus larges, plus musclés que la dernière fois. Elle sentit de la chaleur dans ses joues et se contenta d'observer le sol sur lequel elle avançait chacun de ses pas. Elle doit rester calme et froide envers lui tant qu'il ne fait aucun pas vers elle.

Parlant de faire un pas vers elle, il en fit un. En arrière. Ou plutôt, il s'arrêta et elle le heurta. « Désolée ! Tu t'es arrêté subitement… » dit-elle forçant un sourire. « Ce n'est rien. »

Il resta planté dans sa position, debout bien droit, fixant les yeux de Sakura du regard. Ces yeux qui, nerveusement, bouger d'un bout à l'autre ne pouvant prendre place. '_Si c'était tout naturel qu'elle réagissait ainsi, donc par timidité, c'est mignon, si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est ennuyeux._' Pensait-il.

« Sakura… » commença-t-il, « es-tu… » il ajouta quand il reçu l'attention des yeux de la jeune fille. « Célibataire ? » finit-il. La réponse fut à l'interrogatif : « Pourquoi ? »

A présent, c'était le tour de Sasuke de balader les yeux dans le décor.

« Oui. Je le suis. » ajouta enfin Sakura, après quelques bonnes secondes de choque, moins d'une minute. Avant qu'il ne puisse formuler sa prochaine question, Sakura reposa sa question : « Pourquoi ? »

Pourquoi. Une phrase à un mot. Si courte. Elle a besoin d'une réponse à trois mots. Un sujet, un verbe et un complément d'objet direct. Super. Le snobisme de Sasuke était très élevé pour ça, et encore…

« J'imagine qu'on grandit, on vieillit. Nous sommes à présent adultes, et … Devront nous stabiliser un jour. » après quelques secondes il continua : « On a grandi loin l'un de l'autre. Je n'ai aucune idée non plus de ce que tu es devenue et j'ignorais si tu étais en couple avant, ou si tu l'es maintenant… Alors… Je me demandais si t'avais encore des sentiments… _Pour moi_. »

Les deux derniers mots de Sasuke ont bercé son cœur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle rougit. '_Bien_' pensa Sasuke qui n'a pas encore tout dit : « Je me disais juste que c'est absurde de te demander qu'on se mette en couple alors que j'ignorais si tu l'es déjà ou pas… » ajouta-t-il avec sa plus calme expression.

C'est ça.

* * *

_**Prochain chapitre : Mariage**_

* * *

"闇に散る桜" | "Les fleurs de cerisier tombent dans les ténèbres"

**Alice Nine -闇に散る桜 [Yami ni chiru sakura]**


End file.
